lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swala's herd
Swala's herd is a group of gazelles from The Lion Guard. They live in Mbali Fields, a grazing ground on the edge of the Pride Lands. Information ''The Lion Guard "The Mbali Fields Migration" When Muhimu and her herd get into a fight with Swala and her herd, the Lion Guard rushes to put a stop to the argument. Once there, Bunga gets sat on by an actively fighting Muhimu, who continues squabbling with Swala until Kion steps forward, roaring for silence. With the herds now paying attention, he and Beshte point out that the grazing grounds in the Pride Lands are open to everyone, but Muhimu and Swala explain that there's only one small patch of grass left for them to share. After Kion consults with his father, Simba, Bunga announces to the herds that they're going to be taken across the Pride Lands to Mbali Fields. Shortly afterward, Ono reports back to Kion about a route they can take to Mbali Fields. After Ono's report, Kion announces to the herds that he will be leading them to Mbali Fields, and the two herds cheer for him. With a proud Kion in the lead, the herds set out, and "A Trail to Hope" plays as the combined herds follow Kion through the Pride Lands. Eventually, the herds make it to a canyon, where Kion attempts to encourage the gazelles and zebras through their fatigue and hunger. Ono then assures Kion that they're close, though he voices his worries about an oncoming storm. As the herds pause to behold Mbali Fields, Muhimu loses patience and begins to charge down the canyon with her herd. Not to be outdone, Swala and her gazelles tear after them. A frantic Lion Guard attempts to stop them, but, too late, a huge pile of rocks falls into the midst of the canyon, blocking the way into Mbali Fields. Kion realizes that they must scout out another route, for the rocks are unmovable. Ono rushes to fulfill this new command, but when he returns to Kion, he admits that the only other way to Mbali Fields takes them through the Outlands. Grimly, Kion accepts their fate. As the herds set out, the storm breaks over the canyon, and the combined herds begin to complain about Kion's leadership. No sooner have they finished griping when a flash flood forces the herds to race to higher ground. While Ono leads the herds to higher ground, Kion and the rest of the Guard rescue those still trapped in the rising waters, including Swala, who is saved by Kion. Once the herds are safe, they begin to complain about Kion, criticizing his choice to take them through the canyon. However, Muhimu speaks up and takes the blame for starting the stampede. She then promises to make things easier from now on, and Kion thanks her for her loyalty. Thanks to Muhimu's words of encouragement, the herds trust Kion to lead them into the Outlands. However, just as they've entered the Outlands, Muhimu begins to go into labor, and Kion is forced to make a difficult choice. While he sends Beshte, Fuli, and Ono ahead to keep leading the herds, he, Bunga, and Swala stay behind to help Muhimu give birth. Under the careful watch of Swala and several others, Muhimu gives birth to a son. No sooner has the zebra foal been born when he emits a loud bray, which attracts the attention of Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. The three plunge down the ridge in the hopes of scattering the gazelles and zebras, but Kion orders them to protect Muhimu and her foal while he and Bunga take on the hyenas. Together, Bunga and Kion distract Cheezi and Chungu, but Janja manages to break through their defense to attack the zebras. However, he is kicked in the face by Muhimu's foal, and the hyenas scramble to get away, having been bested by the herds' teamwork. With the hyenas defeated, the Lion Guard leads the rest of the gazelles and zebras home, where Bunga plays happily with Muhimu's foal. "The Trail to Udugu" When Swala and her herd attempt to climb an unstable rock pile in order to reach a patch of grassland, the Lion Guard races to warn them of the danger. Seeing the approaching Guard, the herd panics and begins to clamber up the rock pile, dislodging stones. The herd then sprints across the grasslands toward an exposed nest of ostrich eggs. Just in time, Ono reaches Swala and tries to get her attention. Swala calls for her herd to halt and asks Ono to repeat himself. Seeing the ostrich eggs safe, Ono simply leaves the conversation, and the gazelles remain standing peacefully among the grass. "Fire from the Sky" The herd can be seen during the musical sequence "Height and Sight". Notable members Category:Antelope Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antelope Herds